


TW - caught

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fox!Stiles, M/M, Werewolf, Wolf!Derek, werefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>werefox!Stiles has perhaps played one too many pranks for the day....</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - caught

**Author's Note:**

> *whimpers* someone needs to stop me what is this even urgh


End file.
